


Soldaten des Todes

by Big_Roberto



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Gen, I don't need that much German, Shit ton of German, Tags Will Update As Story Progresses, like omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Roberto/pseuds/Big_Roberto
Summary: It seemed ages ago that we had landed in France, pushing back the Nazi offensive. That had been my first taste of action. It had been the first time I'd gone headfirst into hell. It had been the first time I'd seen friends die so quickly that the smile was still on their lips when they succumbed to their wounds. It had been the first time I'd seen grown men cry for their mothers. Now, those things were all commonplace. Just shows you how my life sucks ass.17 engagements since that first landing in Normandy, each one taking a toll on my unit. At that point in time, there were only 3 people left from the original unit. Everyone else was dead, dying, or had been recalled because of wounds. I felt like there was no God. Simply put, if He could allow something like this to happen to those deemed "righteous", then He must not be as benign as we thought.





	Soldaten des Todes

A bullet whizzed past my ear, hitting Sergeant Hayes right between his eyes. Daniels screamed for his mother. Right at that moment, I felt like joining him.

It seemed ages ago that we had landed in France, pushing back the Nazi offensive. That had been my first taste of action. It had been the first time I'd gone headfirst into hell. It had been the first time I'd seen friends die so quickly that the smile was still on their lips when they succumbed to their wounds. It had been the first time I'd seen grown men cry for their mothers. Now, those things were all commonplace. Just shows you how my life sucks _ass_.

17 engagements since that first landing in Normandy, each one taking a toll on my unit. At that point in time, there were only 3 people left from the original unit. Everyone else was dead, dying, or had been recalled because of wounds. I felt like there was no God. Simply put, if He could allow something like this to happen to those deemed "righteous", then He must not be as benign as we thought.

I looked over at Daniels. The redhead was sitting with his chin on his knees, rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down his face, snot down his nose. His glasses would've made it comical in any other situation. But, when you're pinned down by snipers, machine-gunners, and God knows what else, you don't have time to laugh.

"_INCOMING_!"

That sure as hell jolted me out of my stupor. I steadied myself. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this_. The mantra repeated in my head, over and over.

"Kapitulation, Amerikaner!" I looked up. 4 Germans, wielding Machinepistoles, were shouting down towards us. I don't speak German, but I got the gist. I dropped my Thompson. Then, the mortar shell hit.

The Germans, stunned by the shelling, weren't fast enough. I grabbed my Thompson and filled them full of lead. Gore flew everywhere. When some of it landed in my mouth, I stopped to throw up. Don't lie. You would've too.

I continued moving. No need to dwell on the fact I'd just taken four men's' lives. We were supposed to retake this village and liberate the inhabitants. Insofar, we were only succeeding in getting shot. I saw a house that was still relatively intact: Good cover. And, being the good soldier that I am, I ran into the house and locked the door behind me. This village had been shelled for weeks when the Germans invaded. How _the fuck_ was the lock still good?

"Mama! Gott! Bitte, jemand hilft mir!" Where the hell had that come from. It sounded German, but I guess French is pretty similar. Anyways, it sounded like a girl. My job was to liberate inhabitants. I figured I could check out who was screaming.

There was a stairwell. I took it, going up. The stairwell lead into a hallway. 2 doors on each side. I opened the first door on the right. It was a library or a study... Something along those lines. But nobody was there, making it worthless to me. I left the room. I had originally planned to go in a U shape, but it seemed like a better idea to just cross the hallway.

I opened the door, revealing a bedroom. A bed was in the middle of the room. A girl, in only her underwear, was cuffed to the frame. She was asleep: Not the source of the noise. I fiddled around on my belt, looking for wirecutters. Then, I was tackled from behind.

"Verpiss dich! Verlasse diesen Platz!" I didn't know what he had said, but this guy seemed like an asshole. We struggled for a little bit until he had managed to slap some cuffs onto my wrists. He stood me up and marched me out into the hallway, downstairs, and then out into the village square.

Since there weren't any sounds of mortars firing, bullets flying, or guns firing I assumed that the battle was over. And, it would seem that we lost.

I wasn't the only survivor from the force that was moving through this little part of France. 3 others were kneeling to my left. To my surprise, Daniels was there. The snot and tears still running down his face. I thought for sure that that mortar strike had killed him, but hey, I guess it pays to be wrong every once and a while. I didn't recognize the other 2 soldiers. One was a large man, African-American, with a medic insignia on his left bicep. The other, a tall, lean, man, who was Asian. 

The dickwad who had captured me walked up to some Nazi officer.

"Dieser Soldat versteckte sich in der Anstalt. Zum Glück habe ich ihn erwischt, bevor er das arme Mädchen ausnutzen konnte." The soldier lowered his tone, conversing so quietly I almost couldn't believe they could hear each other. When they were finished, the officer strode over to me.

"Ah, the American pig... Terrible at everything but eating, and being a rapist! Sehen Sie, wie er zittert!" I had no clue what that last bit was, but fuck if I was gonna let him call me a rapist. I spit in his face. "Also willst du so spielen? Du willst sterben, amerikanisches Schwein?"

He pulled out a knife from his belt and snapped his fingers. A soldier behind me kicked my knees so that a fell to them.

"Wenn ich fertig bin, wünschst du, du wärst zuerst gestorben," he crouched down, his eyes meeting mine. "Verabschieden Sie sich von Ihrem Freund."  
  


Before I could spit in his face again, a shot rang out, clear and true. I looked to my left. A soldier had shot Daniels. My breath caught. Before I could say anything, a massive pain rang out from the back of my skull, and I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would like to gift this to a friend, but I don't believe that they have an AO3 account. As such, I can't traditionally gift this work to her. So, I'm finna commit old-fashioned.
> 
> To Grace,
> 
> For helping me through some rough spots, and just being fucking amazing.


End file.
